Dominance of Lovers
by WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk
Summary: Ben OC. Nobody knew. Eveybody was surprised. She's not what you expect. No where near. Enjoy.


Just something I had on my mind. Won't have anything to do with and if something comes later. Ben OC. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I wish I did.

The young woman behind the wheel of the Lamborghini Gallardo Nera drove down the gravel rode she had never navigated before. Kynthia Lowell wasn't happy. She glided to a stop, was out of the car and marching up to the front door of the simple but expressive house she had just arrived at in one fluid graceful movement. A man opened the door before she even had the chance to knock. He was tall and well built. He looked like a moron to Kynthia.

"Can I help you?" he asked meanly.

"I want to see Adam," she said shortly, leaving no room for question.

"He's not available."

"I need to see Adam," Kynthia said; growl worthy of any predatory animal.

The big man in the doorway took an involuntary step back. Kynthia stepped forward into his personal space and he backed up further. She backed him up into the house until it drew the attention of another man. This one wasn't quite as big, but seemed no less strong and looked to be of some sort of African and Chinese decent. He came forward and tried to back Kynthia up to the door, but the stubborn young woman wouldn't move. The small boned red head met the second man's eyes with defiance. He was the first to look away.

"Can I help you?" he asked, repeating the first man.

"I need to see Adam."

"Adam's asleep. What do you want?"

"I need to see Adam."

"I'm here," a voice said from the top of the stairs, "What has you barging in here without notice or reason, Thia?"

The Africa-Chinese man backed off further when the Alpha said her name. He looked almost torn because of all the dominance swirling in the room.

"Don't worry about it, Darryl. She does that to everyone. Even Bran is affected a little bit. What's the reason, Thia? I want to go back to bed."

"I want Ben."

The two men besides Adam looked rather shocked and confused at that statement. Adam rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"We've been over this, Thia. Ben won't change. I cant let him out if there's a risk his wolf will take charge."

Thia growled low in her throat. He eyes flashed from bright blue to a disturbing green-blue and stayed that way. Her fists clenched and before anyone had seen her move she had buried her hand elbow deep in the closest wall.

"Thank you for your use of restraint," Adam said dryly, "Are you done butchering my house?"

She nodded jerkily, "I want to see him."

"I can do that. Quickly, before Darrel feels the need to challenge you."

"Like he'd win," Thia snorted, following Adam down to the basement.

The basemen was comfortably furnished with a couch, chair and TV. One side of the room looked like a police interrogation room with a viewing window and a steel plated door with two padlocks. Instantly Adam was forgotten. Thia walked over to the window and located Ben with her eyes. She pressed her hands and forehead against the window, as if she was trying to reach out to the unresponsive wolf. It was the first time the alpha had ever heard anything like a whimper come from the wolf in front of him.

Adam stayed silent out of respect, but it was soon broken when a set of feet practically jumped down the stairs. He caught Mercy before she could say anything, holding her by the waist and placing a hand over her mouth. With out the notice of the second wolf, Adam took Mercy back up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Mercy asked.

"Are coyotes always this curious?"

She gave him a look.

"That was Ben's friend."

"Ben has a friend that's a woman?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Their lovers. She's dominant enough to control all of North America, but his temper brings her down a bit. Despite fighting all the time, they make it work."

"She's just his lover?"

"She's his lover like your mine. It's kind of an unwanted attraction."

"Please don't say anything like that again," Mercy begged.

Adam laughed lightly, but was quiet again as Thia climbed the stairs.

"Thia," Adam said softly, "This is Mercy Thompson. Mercy, this is Kynthia Lowell."

Thia smiled a bit, "Ben talks about you. He likes you. Likes the way you give everybody lip. Says you won't take crap from anyone but Bran, not even then sometimes."

Mercy blinked, "Ben…likes me?"

Thia's laugh was sad. "I know he comes off as sexist. I'm still trying to get him over that."

"Good luck with that," Mercy said.

Thia's attention turned back to Adam. "Can I go in?"

Adam hesitated. "Promise not to antagonize?"

Thia rolled her eyes. "No," she said rudely.

"Good. Maybe if you can get his temper up, he'll come out of his stupor."

Adam walked back down the stairs.

"Thia," Mercy said, catching the young woman before she descended, "I don't know if Adam told you what happened, but Ben's feeling guilty, I guess."

"I know about what happened. Do me a favor? When you go after Andre – No, don't look at me like that. When you find the bastard, make it painful. And don't get hurt. It would hurt him even more knowing that something happened to you while you finished what he couldn't."

Mercy nodded, "Painless hadn't even crossed my mind."

Thia gave her a short nod the proceeded down the stairs. Adam was waiting for her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Just open the door."

Adam unlocked both pad locks and braced just incase Ben wasn't in control. Nothing happened. Thia went into the small metal room and Adam closed the door behind her. Ben was in the corner as wolf, his shining red coat dulled by the dim lights and the over all feeling of despair. Thia took a seat on the mattress on the other side of the room and waited. About midnight, by the young woman's internal clock anyway, the red wolf crept over towards her. Thia didn't move. Ben settled half in her lap and whined. Thia buried her fingers and nose in her lover's thick fur and tried to pour all her comfort into him without saying a word.


End file.
